


well, maybe i'm a crook by aruariandance [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of well, maybe i'm a crook by aruariandance.The thing is-- Hinata is in love with Kageyama and everyone knows it, including Kageyama.





	well, maybe i'm a crook by aruariandance [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [well, maybe i'm a crook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121256) by [aruariandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruariandance/pseuds/aruariandance). 



**Title** : well, maybe i'm a crook  
**Author** : aruariandance  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
**Character** : Hinata/Kageyama  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : The thing is-- Hinata is in love with Kageyama and everyone knows it, including Kageyama.  
Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Fluff  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121256/)  
**Length** 0:47:17  
Link: [ here no music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/well%2C%20maybe%20i%27m%20a%20crook%20by%20aruariandance.mp3)  
[with music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/well%2C%20maybe%20i%27m%20a%20crook%20by%20aruariandance%20%5Bw%20music%5D.mp3)

No music stream 

Music stream 


End file.
